The Depths/Transcript (VLD)
The Depths *'HUNK': What just happened? *'LANCE': I don't know, but we gotta stay together. *'LANCE': Hunk, you okay? Hunk? *'HUNK': I'm fine. *'LANCE': You just threw up, didn't you? Yeah. *'HUNK': You would too if you got sucked out of a wormhole at light speed, then crash-landed on an ice planet and ended up underwater. *'LANCE': That is what happened to me! *'HUNK': Oh, right. *'LANCE': My main system is down. The crash must have screwed it up. Does yours work? *'HUNK': I'm on reserve power. My lion's pretty much dead in the water. *'LANCE': This situation's bad enough, Hunk. Don't make it worse with puns. *'HUNK': I'm just shocked we hit a planet. I thought Pidge said space was 90% empty. *'LANCE': Well, apparently, Pidge's science is wrong. *'HUNK': We need to contact the others and get back to group immediately. Hello, anyone? This is Hunk and Lance of the Yellow and Blue Lions. *'LANCE': They know the color of our lions! Oh, right. *'HUNK': Okay, yeah. I always forget that. My bad. *'LANCE': e gotta check for damage and get these lions running. *'HUNK': Copy that. *'LANCE': Oh, good. The Blue Lion's coming back online now. Welcome back, beautiful. *'LANCE': Uh Hunk, did did you just see something swim by? What? No. No way! This is going to sound crazy, but I think I just saw a mermaid. *'HUNK': Oh, boy. Okay, how hard did you bang your head when we hit the planet? *'LANCE': Dude, I'm serious! Look! There it is again! Hey, come here! Where you going? Hey, slow down! *'HUNK': Lance, knock it off. We have to stay focused and get to the others... You're outside of your lion. Great. *'LANCE': I know we have to find the others. I'm just saying maybe this thing can help. Also, it's a mermaid. A mermaid! Come on, let's find it. *'HUNK': No. No way. Nope. Not going out there. *'LANCE': Okay, you stay here, by yourself, in the dark, all alone in a lion that's out of commission. *'HUNK': Don't leave me! *'LANCE': Come on! *'HUNK': I can't believe this! We're really chasing a mermaid. *'LANCE': Hey, wait, wait, wait! We're friendly! *'LANCE': and *'HUNK': Whoa! *'FLORONA': Hello. Welcome to my village. Here, all are safe and warm. (Both Lance and Hunk scream as Walrus looking creatures close by.) *'FLORONA': Please, do not startle our guests. I am Florona. The almighty Queen Luxia, keeper of our land, would love to meet with you. *'LANCE': Wait. How did your queen know we were here? *'FLORONA': Queen Luxia knows all. *'HUNK': Lance, I know this mermaid thing is a dream of yours, but we really gotta go. *'LANCE': We will, big guy, we will, but let's meet this queen first. Besides, maybe she can help us. And, if I just happen to find the future Mrs. Blue Lion, well, then that is all right with me. *'Queen Luxia': Space travelers, I am Queen Luxia. I welcome you to our village as honored guests. *'LANCE': The honor's all ours. I'm La-a-a-ance. *'HUNK': Uh, Mrs. Queen, Your Honor, Your Excellence, I'm Hunk, and me and my buddy here, we crash-landed on your lovely planet, but we really need to get back in touch with our friends who are in space. Would you possibly have any way of doing that? *'Queen Luxia': Hunk, Lance, I can solve all of your problems. Here, we are all safe and warm. *'HUNK': You use magic, don't you? I bet this castle's a ship. This castle is a ship, am I right? Just don't say anything if I'm right. *'Queen Luxia': Here, I've brought you these. The bubble coral will provide you with all the air you need. *'HUNK': Whoa-ho-ho! Thank you, Fish Queen. Huh. Cool. *'Queen Luxia': And rest assured, your space vessels will be well protected. Now, please, follow me. *'LANCE': What is that? That is the giver of life to our people, the Baku Garden. When the waters froze over, we were forced to live down here. The garden provides us the warmth and food we need to survive. Because of it, we are taken care of. Here, all are safe and warm. *'HUNK': Your Royalness. if I may, this food is amazing. It's even better than Balmeran cave bugs. *'Queen Luxia': I'm glad you enjoy it. It was picked fresh from the Baku Garden. And I hope you enjoy the entertainment. *'LANCE': Whoa. *'HUNK': So, about us getting in contact with our friends how can you help us? *'Queen Luxia': Please, let's discuss that after the dance. *'HUNK': Whoa, this dance is amazing. It's the It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. *'Queen Luxia': I'm glad you enjoy it. Put your mind at ease. Let your consciousness drift like the tide. *'HUNK': Yes, I will do that. I Were Weren't we just talking about something? *'Queen Luxia': You were just telling me how much you like it here, how much you wanted to stay forever. *'HUNK': Oh, that's right. Here, we are all safe and warm. Lance, I think we should stay here forever. *'LANCE': Okay. *'LANCE': I don't need pants. I'm a mermaid. Huh? Who are? **'PLAXUM': Leave him. *'BLUMFUMP': We have to get out of here. *'LANCE': Hello? Good morning. Where am I? *'PLAXUM': He's awake. *'LANCE': Why am I blindfolded? Is this a game? I like games. *'LANCE': Wait, where am I? Why am I blindfolded? Is this a game? I hate games! *'PLAXUM': It's okay. You were mind-swished, but now we want to- *'LANCE': Kill me? Think again! *'PLAXUM': Wait! Come back! Huh? Aw! Don't hurt me! *'PLAXUM': Please, we are not here to hurt you. We brought you here to ask for your help. I am Plaxum. *'BLUMFUMP': Blumfump. *'SWIRN': Swirn. *'LANCE': Are you saying names, or is this some kind of weird spell you're putting on me? *'PLAXUM': We believe you are our savior. *'LANCE': You guys think I'm your savior? What do you want with me? The queen is mind-swishing everyone, controlling their thoughts. *'BLUMFUMP': We believe you can stop her. *'HUNK': Lance? Lance, you around? Lance? *'FLORONA': Is everything all right? *'HUNK': I can't find Lance. Also, there's a hole in our wall. *'Queen Luxia': There was a break-in. Those cave-dwellers must have taken him. *'FLORONA': Them again? What should we do? *'Queen Luxia': Those meddling mermaids are harmless, but the air-breather could prove troublesome if he doesn't fall back under our control. *'HUNK': Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Who needs to fall under our control? Is Lance gone? We gotta find Lance. *'Queen Luxia': And we will. Don't worry your little mind about it. But first, we need to sit down and eat, talk, clear our heads. *'HUNK': No, I'm not really sure if I can eat right now. If Lance has been taken... Oh, boy. That.. That is good, though. *'Queen Luxia': See? That's all you need. Here, we are all safe and warm. *'HUNK': Okay. *'Queen Luxia': They are going to come. We must destroy what remains of their kind and bring Lance under our control. But first, Florona, you were in charge of watching the air-breathers. So, now, it is time for you to take a swim in the garden. *'FLORONA': Yes, My Queen. *'LANCE': Wait. Wait a minute. Okay. You're trying to tell me the queen is brainwashing people? But she's so safe and warm. *'SWIRN': What do you remember from yesterday? *'LANCE': I remember we crashed, saw the mermaids and the village, then we had dinner, and then, uh we, uh. *'SWIRN': You can't remember because you were under her control. *'BLUMFUMP': Our theory is, the queen controls minds by using her voice to strike certain head switches in your ear pan. *'PLAXUM': And her magnetic stare locks on to your eye-to-brain pathway plug. *'SWIRN': Plus, her mind-control sonar is always broadcasting through the waters. Bong! Bong! Bong! *'PLAXUM': And She trains her people to use hypnotic movements to lull you under her control. *'LANCE': I do remember a dancer. *'BLUMFUMP': Good, because I haven't finished my picture for that one. But you see, she was infecting your brain! *'LANCE': Holy crow! I had a mind-controlling brain infection! *'PLAXUM': Sit. *'BLUMFUMP': The entire village is under the queen's mind control. The only reason we aren't is because we wear these jellyfish that hide our brains from her powers. It's like we have no brains whatsoever. You can't control what doesn't exist. *'LANCE': Right. Of course. *'BLUMFUMP': Our heads are completely empty. *'LANCE': Yeah, I get it. *'SWIRN': Many years ago, the queen froze over the surface by blocking the thermal vents. She forced everyone to the depths, where she began to brainwash them. They became her prisoners. *'PLAXUM': What size? *'SWIRN': Eight and seven-eighths aquameters. *'LANCE': But what's the point? Why mind-control the mermaids? *'BLUMFUMP': To kill them! *'LANCE': Really? *'BLUMFUMP': Well, we don't know that for sure, but hundreds of mermaids have disappeared and never come back. *'Queen Luxia': Goodbye, Florona. It is time to return to the giver of life. *'SWIRN': We've tried to take out the queen, but failed several times. And every attempt depletes our numbers. Now, there are only three of us left. Without you, there is no hope. *'PLAXUM': Found one! *'LANCE': What do you want from me? *'BLUMFUMP': We saw the mer-cat you came in. We think it can stand up against the queen and her forces. But first, you'll need one of these. *'PLAXUM': Now, they sting pretty bad and don't smell great. *'BLUMFUMP': If my theory is correct, the smelliest ones block the most mind-control rays. *'LANCE': Are you a scientist? *'BLUMFUMP': No. *'PLAXUM': Also, they can sometimes make your face swell, and you might experience hearing loss. *'LANCE': Would you just put it on, already? It burns! *'PLAXUM': That means it's working! *'LANCE': So, what's the plan? *'BLUMFUMP': Here's what Blumfump came up with. This is you. You act like you're still thought-swirled and get past the guards. Get your mer-cat and grab the queen. We'll mount a full-scale attack on the castle and free the people. *'LANCE': Then, I'll be a hero. *'LANCE': "Oh, Lance, you're so handsome!" voice "And modest. *'LANCE': " voice "Oh, thank you for saving us. Can I kiss you?", "Maybe just a little." *'BLUMFUMP': Well, now, you're just making a tree kiss a turtle. *'LANCE': That's a turtle? But there's an actual turtle right here. *'BLUMFUMP': We needed the turtle to play the wall. If your acting fails you, this holds three doses of antidote to use on the guards. It should interrupt the queen's mind-control long enough for you to escape. *'LANCE': I don't think I'll be needing this. I missed 14 days of the third grade for a stomachache I never really had. *'LANCE': Hello, mer-guards! Isn't everything just so safe and warm here? Anyway, I'm off to my lion. *'LANCE': Oh, come on! *'Queen Luxia': I had a feeling you'd come for your vessel. Servant, take Lance to the Baku Garden. *'LANCE': Hunk? Hey, buddy, it's me! Snap out of it! It's Lance! Darn it! *'Queen Luxia': Everyone, capture him! *'LANCE': Hunk, please! I don't want to hurt you! *'HUNK': Must keep Queen safe and warm. *'HUNK': Whoa! Whoa! Where am I? What am I doing? Is that a jellyfish on your head? *'LANCE': Hunk, you've been mind-controlled by the queen and you're trying to kill me. *'HUNK': Oh, really? Sorry. My bad. *'LANCE': We're kind of in the middle of a battle. So, I'm going to need your help. *'HUNK': Got it. *'LANCE': Oh! *'HUNK': Uh Uh Uh. *'LANCE': Huh? *'HUNK': Now, who are these weirdos? *'LANCE': Those weirdos are with us. *'PLAXUM': Come, we must hurry to your mer-cats. *'LANCE': You hanging on? Yes! *'PLAXUM': Let's go! What's the plan? We need to grab the queen and take her to an ice prison Blumfump built, where her mind-control powers will be trapped because of the thick ice and the jellyfish. *'HUNK': Okay, who's that? *'LANCE': It's Plaxum. Just go with it. *'HUNK': There she is! *'LANCE': Got her! *'Queen Luxia': Where am I? What's going on? *'PLAXUM': What's going on is you're not mind-controlling these people anymore, Your Majesty. *'Queen Luxia': What? Mind-control? Me? No! Please, my people are in danger! You must go back! What's going on? *'PLAXUM': Nothing! It's a ruse. *'LANCE': Are you sure? *'Queen Luxia': I wasn't controlling anyone. The Baku! *'PLAXUM': She's lying! *'Queen Luxia': I'm not. Please! The last thing I remember is that organism in the garden falling from space. I went to inspect it. I thought it was a plant. *'HUNK': Wait a second. We've been eating that plant. And it's delicious! It's so safe and warm. *'LANCE': A-ha! Mind-swishing! It was the plant the whole time. And the queen was the first one to be mind-controlled. *'PLAXUM': But why? *'Queen Luxia': The Baku has been harvesting us all. We are its food source. *'LANCE': No way! *'HUNK': I think she's telling the truth. Look out the window. *'LANCE': You two get somewhere safe. Okay, Hunk, change of plans. The queen is actually good and that thing is bad. Let's take it out. *'HUNK': That thing's too quick for me. I can't hit it! My lion's not very good in water. *'LANCE': Really? My lion's moving better than ever. There's something about fighting underwater that's making me feel extra quick and powerful. I think I know how to stop that thing. *'HUNK': How? *'LANCE': We gotta stop shooting where the creature is and start shooting where the creature's gonna be. *'LANCE': I got it! Now, the hunter becomes Oh, no, he's free! *'LANCE': What? [electronic beeping] Here goes nothing! *'LANCE': This place is coming down! Let's get out of here! *'HUNK': Dude, you just dropped a sonic boom on him! *'LANCE': So, Blumfump, the jellyfish, the magnetic stare, the hypnotic dance You got it all wrong. It was the food. *'BLUMFUMP': Well, I did say they were theories. Mer-science isn't always about getting the right answer. *'Queen Luxia': I want to thank you all for what you've done. You've freed my people, and I will do all I can to protect that freedom. I vow to be the voice of my people. I beg of you to help. Will you be my advisors? *'BLUMFUMP': Of course, Your Highness. I have some great ideas. Have you ever heard of electricity? *'PLAXUM': And I wanted to personally thank you, Lance. Mwah. Finally, I can remove this thing. *'LANCE': Whoa! *'HUNK': Queen Luxia, the reason we came here in the first place was to see if you could help us find our friends. *'Queen Luxia': Of course. It has been many years since we have activated the energy beacon, but perhaps it is time to rebuild our civilization and reach out to interstellar travelers once again. Activate energy beacon! *'PIDGE': I see the beacon! *'QUEEN LUXIA': There is a mer-cat in our system that appears to be heading our way. *'HUNK': It's the Green Lion! *'LANCE': See, Hunk? I told you they could help us. Now, the next time I go swimming after a mermaid, I hope you won't be complaining the whole time. *'HUNK': Lesson learned. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Two